


work inspired by another

by testy, testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [work to inspire another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794737) by [testy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy). 



this will have an "inspired by" link ...


	2. Chapter 2

Why is this broken


End file.
